When everything changes
by Molto Bene
Summary: The Doctor visits an old friend, but thing are never quite that simple. When everything changes how will the Doctor cope.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Doctor Who.

...

The Doctor could not help himself. Ever since his last regeneration left her, he could not help thinking whether she was ok. Hoping that nothing had triggered her memories. This was why at this moment the Doctor was stood outside his Tardis, on the hill where Wilf used to look up at the sky with his telescope. His gaze was on a woman, her back to him. She was sat exactly where her grandfather used to, looking up to the sky. Somehow he knew that the expression on her face, as she looked up in the sky was that of longing. Somewhere behind him, he heard the Tardis door open and a ginger haired girl walked out.

'Doctor, are you ok' the girl asked with a concerned tone of voice.

'I am fine thank you' the Doctor answered blankly.

'Well you are apparently not. You have been out here nearly an hour, just starring at this women. Who you won't even explain who she is nor will you go talk to her. What is going on' she asked with a slight undertone of anger.

'I do not have to explain myself to you. Now go inside.' The Doctor answered angrily.

'Fine' Amy shouted before sprinting of towards the women.

'Amy No' the Doctor yelled in angry and concern, for at that moment the women turned around upon hearing the two voices. Thankfully the Doctor had placed a perception filter on the Tardis so that Donna would not be able to see it. He had even taken the brake off to stop the recognisable noise of the Tardis. Just a little tip from River. He had always wondered whether that little piece of information was a hint in someway.

Seeing that Amy had nearly reached Donna. He decided that he had better go over and stop her from causing damage, which she did not know she was doing. Hurrying, the Doctor managed to reach Amy and Donna, as she began to introduce herself.

'Hello, I am Amy Pond and this is the Doc...

'John, John Smith' the Doctor quickly butted in.

'Excuse us a moment' before pulling Amy ruffle to the side, a couple of metres away before whispering in her ear.

'Do not mention who I am or what we do, understand. Let me do the talking. Don't speak, don't say anything. Amy do you understand' he enforces.

'Yes but..'

'Amy'

'OK John'

'You two finished?' Donna asked in a slight annoyed manor.

'Yes Yes' he answered as they approached Donna

'What is it that you two want anyway?'

'Umm nothing really, we are just walking and came up here to look at the stars'

'Yes they are lovely aren't they? Me and my granddad used to come up here all the time, just to sit and look up at them. Wondering what it would be like to life among the stars.' She said peacefully, her mind wondering off to fair gone memories. For some reason she felt that she could speak to this man, and somehow he would understand. She had never told anybody this before, not even her ex-husband. Her marriage to Shaun had not lasted long. He had spent all of the money they won on the lottery, and just left her with no money. Although she had felt sad for sometime, there was something in the back of her mind that over shadowed her feeling, as if there had been a greater loss in her life. The fact that she could not remember made it harder. Her missing memories emphasis the point that she was missing something.

'Are you Ok' the Doctor asked, a slight worry on his face, as Donna had just seemed to drift off.

'What oh sorry. I was just thinking' she replied before looking up at the sky again

'Well we better be off. Come on Amy lets leave Donna in peace.' Grabbing Amy and began walking of before he realised what he had done.

'Hay. How do you know my name?' Donna demanded as she approached them.

'Umm you told Amy here when she first came to talk to you and I over heard it as I came over' he thought quickly dam him and his big fat mouth.

Donna looked at him suspiciously.

'I know that's a lie. When you told me your name I thought I recognised it. John Smith.' She asked, vaguely remembering a man with the same name at her house. The night she woke up with months of blank memories. An image flashed of a lanky man in a brown suit, with messy hair.

'Aren't you a friend of my granddads?' She asked, rubbing her head slightly as a small headache began to surface.

'Yes that's right good old Wilf. I haven't seen him in a while. We must be going' he said pulling Amy away. Noticing the way that Donna was rubbing her head, he didn't want to take any chances.

'Hang on John. I don't know if you have heard but Wilf died about 2 years ago.' Donna told him sadly. That memory she would always remember.

'No I didn't. I am so sorry. ' he asked. Feeling an overwhelming sense of greave run through him. Good old Wilf.

'Thank you. He passed peacefully. Right here actually, looking up at the stars, fell asleep and didn't wake up' she smiled sadly. Before looking back up to the stars, wondering whether her grandfather was looking down on her.

She often dreamed of flying through the universe, exploring new worlds. Sometimes the dreams felt so real that she had often thought that she had actually done it. Somewhere in the back of her mine, she caught a glimpse of a world, which was covered in snow, a rocket shooting across the sky. Another imaged followed the last, this time of a creature with weird tentacles, and something in his hand. The creature began to talk, although his lips where not moving. The only two words she could make out where 'The DoctorDonna'.

A sharp burning pain suddenly erupted in her head, causing her to sway and double over. Both of her hands moved to her hand. She suddenly felt hands around her body has she continued her journey to the floor. Images rushed through her, Robot Santa's, Racnoss, Miss Foster, Fat, the Ood, Pomeii, pyrovile,Sontarans, Martha Jones, Jenny, Hath, a giant wasp, the Library, Vashta Nerada, Sarah Jane, Captain Jack ,Rose Tyler Darleks, Crucible, Davros, the master, the Tardis, the Doctor...

'Donna, Donna are you ok' he asked a look of anxiety of his face. As he held her in his arms.

As the images flooded through her mind she began to remember, everything that had happened, in those two months she could not remember. Travelling with the Doctor in the Tardis. Having amazing adventure. Meeting new aliens. The Doctor wiping her memories. The Doctor wiping her memories. How could he.

Before the Doctor even had a chance to reacted, one of Donna's hands let go of her head and slapped him around the face.

'Hay what was that for' he asked sadly as he rubbed the side of his face. Donna looked up at him at last. Upon looking at him she could not help but laugh. The fact that he was so young and wearing a bow tie, did not help.

'So first you hit me then you laugh at me. Some welcome this is' the Doctor said in a mock sadness.

'Yeah well, I wouldn't have to hit you if you hadn't taken my memories away' she snapped before embracing him in a hug.

'That's more like it' he said smiling as he hugged her back.

'Um hello. I am still here you know' Amy announced.

'Sorry Amy. This is Donna Noble. Donna meet Amy Pond.'

'So you're his new companion.' Donna asked as she looked up at Amy, as she knelt by her.

'Yeah been travelling with him for a while now. It's never a dull moment' she laughed.

'No it's definitely not...ouch...' Donna placed a hand to her head. The Doctors face quickly turning to that of concern.

'Donna are you ok.' He asked as he reached to brush his hand on her forehand. However, his hand did not even get to touch her before she slapped it away.

'No' she enforced

'I wasn't going to. But I will have to soon Donna. I am truly sorry' he pleaded hoping that she would understand, as he brought her into another hug.

'Doctor. What's wrong with her' Amy asked both concern and curiosity plastered on her face. She had never seen the Doctor so emotional and so concern for someone.

'It's complicated Amy. I will tell you later ok. Could you just give us a minute please? Go check on Rory. You know he doesn't know his way around the Tardis' he asked, giving Amy a look that said it all. Pleading for her to understand that he needed time with Donna.

'Ok. Just don't get into trouble' both she and Donna laughed at this, before she walked of.

'She seems nice' Donna commented, as she moved to get more comfortable in the Doctors arms.

'It seems you have a pair as well.'

'Yeah they got married recently actually'

'Never though you as having a married couple as companions. To normal' she asked him

'Yeah well there a good pair. Met her as a child actually. I crashed the Tardis, in her garden.' Upon saying this he could she that Donna was on the verge of laughing.

'I didn't mean to. I kinda broke the Tardis when I regenerated. Easy mistake to make' He frowned as he watched Donna, wince in pain.

'Is it getting worst' the Doctor asked in concern

'Yeah but I've still got time yet' she smiled at him, before hugging into him.

As the Doctor looked around to where the Tardis was, he saw Ood Sigma coming towards them both.

'Donna look' he told her, directing her to their side.

'That's an Ood. How did it get here' she asked as it continued to approach them.

'That's Ood Sigma Donna, he's turned up a few times since you've been gone' he did not mention that the times that he had seen the Ood, he always brought bad news.

Suddenly Donna saw a flash back of the Ood telling her she was the DoctorDonna. She realised that it was him who brought her members back.

'Doctor, I saw him. Just before my memories came back, it was so clear, but I couldn't hear what he was saying all I heard was The DoctorDonna. That's what made my memories come back. It was him.' She exclaimed as the Ood finally reached them.

'Hello DoctorDonna'

Letting go of Donna, the Doctor stood up, before pulling Donna up to stand by his side.

'What do you want' he asked with angry in his voice. If Ood Sigma hadn't made Donna remember he wouldn't have to do something that he could hardly do the last time. To have to do that to Donna, his best friend again, would destroy him.

'I have come with a message from the Ood Elders'

'Well I am afraid your trip has been wasted. I do not want to hear it. Last time you gave me a message I died. From that experience, I don't want to know what is going to happen' he enforced, putting a protective arm around Donna, who was stunned by the Doctors sudden change in attitude.

'It is important that you hear this Doctor. The DoctorDonna's song is ending. A new song will take its place. One who is your past, present and future. But remember Doctor, there are some points in time that can not be rewritten.' the Ood told them, before disappearing.

Donna looked worriedly at the Doctor, as he stared at the spot where the Ood had been. He could not lose her, he would not lose her. He had to prevent it, which meant that he had to wipe her mind again and fast, before anything could happen. However, as he turned to face Donna, he found that she was no longer there but was now collapsed on the floor. Quickly getting to his knees the Doctor reached out to Donna.

'Donna' he whispered as he put his hand on her shoulder.

'Oh Doctor it hurts'

'Its ok Donna I am here nothing is going to happen'

'You're a bad lyre you know. You always have been been awwwwwwwwwwww' Donna reached for her head once more. She felt bad. Worse then she had the last time. She felt like a big ball of energy was surging through her. Deleting every part of her. Suddenly her time lord mind started to click. Was she no, she couldn't be. She was only part time lord; she didn't have enough energy inside her to do that. There could be a possibility that there was some left over but it had been so long and the Doctors fail safe had used up a lot. She just hoped she had enough to get through this.

'Donna, let me help you' he pleaded with her. Reaching for her hand.

'No. Last time you helped me I ended up forgetting you. I don't won't to forget you again. You you mean to much to me me. Awwwwwwwww. Doctor. Something is happening happening, and I don't know how how how how .'

'Donna wants wrong. Want can't be happening.' He asked concern, holding her tighter.

Looking at her hand she saw that it was now beginning to glow a soft gold colour. The Doctor followed her eyes down to her hand, amazed to see what was happening.

'I am regenerating'

...TO BE CONTINUED...

Please Review

(Sorry by the way about not updating my other stories recently. I ve had a bit of writers block and then I started coming up with other story ideas. Hopefully I should get my act together soon and get working on them.)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Doctor who

...

'I am regenerating!' Donna managed to get out before another wave off pain took hold. The Doctor was completely stunned at seeing the gold light coming from Donna's hand. However, it did not last long for he knew that he had to work fast, if he was going to get her through this.

'Donna. Everything is going to be all right!' he told her as he shifted her, so that he could pick her.

The Doctor made his way to the Tardis, his mind franticly trying to come up with a solution. The chances that Donna would get through the regeneration were near impossible, but he could not stop it, so he would do everything in his power to make it possible. Opening the Tardis door, with a click of his fingers, the Doctor carried her inside, before placing her on the floor by the control centre. He grabbed a pillow from the control seat and placed it under her head.

'Amy, Rory!' the Doctor shouted as he scanned Donna with his sonic

'Doctor, it hurts so bad.' she muttered, as she saw that the gold light had begun to spread up her arm. The Doctor went and knelt beside her.

'Don't worry Donna, you will get through this, I promise. But I need you to hold on ok. You can't regenerate yet. Try to focus on storing the energy, rather then letting it take over. It's going to take a lot of energy to regenerate and I need to make sure you have enough before it happens ok' The Doctor held her hand in his.

'Doctor, what going on?' Amy and Rory asked worried, as they looked at the light coming from Donna's arm.

'She's regenerating. I haven't got time to explain. Right now I need to give her as much energy as possible. That means I am going to take some from each of us. It won't harm you, but if she doesn't have enough then she won't get through this.' The Doctor pleaded, to them both.

Amy and Rory looked at each other, an unanswered agreement passing between them.

'Do what you have to do.'

The Doctor approached the two, and raised a hand to each of their heads. Closing his eyes, he began to channel their energy towards himself, storing it within him. Once he felt that he could take no more from them he slowly withdraw his hands. Quickly scanning both Amy and Rory, he could see that they both did not seem too affected by the energy transfer. They both just looked like they were really tired. Satisfied that they would be fine the Doctor knelt beside Donna, placing his hand on her head. However, this was quickly pushed aside.

'Don't ...don't you dare!' Donna managed to get out.

'Donna, I promise I am not going to. I am going to help, ok. Trust me?' The Doctor whispered gentle to her. Donna looked at him before nodding. Once again placing his hand on her head, the Doctor let Amy and Rory's energy pass to her, before adding his own. Amy and Rory's energy would help but she needed time lord energy to complete the regeneration. He just hoped that she had enough. A human/time lord regeneration had never happened before, so he did not know would happen. Giving her the last of his energy that he could, the Doctor took away his hand. Looking at Donna he could see that her whole body was now starting to glow a soft gold colour.

Donna, however was looking at him in pure terrier. She may have his mind and know what was happening to her but she herself had never experienced it herself. All she knew from the Doctor's memories is that it hurt.

'Doctor.'

'I am here Donna. You can let go now.' The Doctor told her gentle, holding one of her hands in his.

'I ...I don't want to. It hurts too much.'

'I know. You try going through it eleven times.' He grinned at her, before a second though occurred to him.

'Ok that properly didn't help,' he looked into her scared eyes.

'I promise it only hurts for a few seconds, and then it feels like you are engulfed in a huge golden warm bath. Anyway, I am going to be right here with you like a Doctor and you're my patient. Although, my name is actually the Doctor so you would have to call me Doctor Doctor, which doesn't sound right at all, so you could call me ...'

'Shut up?' Donna interrupted him. The golden glow around her had become so bright that both Amy and Rory had to turn away. However, the Doctor was still holding her hand, until the last second.

'You're brilliant you know.' He whispered to her, as he let go off her hand and backed away, as the light erupted from her hands and head. Even the Doctor could not watch, as the light was too intense, even as he heard Donna scream.

As the light slowly faded, the Doctor turned around hoping that everything was ok. However, what he saw even surprised him. Donna was lying where he had left her. But it was not Donna who was on the floor.

Turning around, Amy and Rory saw that the Doctor was starring in complete astonishment at his friend. Moving forwards, to the Doctor's side, Amy was surprised by what she saw.

'But Doctor that's...'

To be continued ...


End file.
